


Nothing Brings People Together (Except Wifi)

by marvelfan



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bucky is a little shit, Coffee date, Friendship, M/M, Peggy is awesome, SHIELD, Spying, Steve is a little shit, Steve owns a bakery, steve kind of has a stick up his butt, tony gets mentioned, wifi stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelfan/pseuds/marvelfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve notices that someone is piggybacking his wifi. He confronts the perpetrator and a neighbor war ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Brings People Together (Except Wifi)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if I missed anything in the tags, let me know. Feel free to comment or leave suggestions. Thanks!

The first time it happened was Saturday at 2 a.m.  Steve was working on a spread sheet for work; he owned a bakery and needed to get all of the financial sheets completed by tomorrow. His friend Tony had set up a program on his computer to notify him if anyone was ever hacking in or doing anything they shouldn't, including stealing his wifi. He named his wifi "don't steal, it's illegal" and had his password be "I cannot believe you stole". Somehow someone in his building or next to it was using his wifi and he didn't like it. He used Tony's program to trace who was stealing his wifi, and found that it was someone on his floor - actually neighbor directly across from his door.

Steve was a big man; a growth spurt in his late teens (like 18 years old kind of late) and a few years in the military did that for him. He knew that if anything, his size would probably intimidate whoever it was. ' _Probably some teenager_ 'he thought as he got up to go over and confront the perpetrator and kindly ask he or she to stop.

He opened his door, took two steps, and was knocking on the mystery person's door. Let's just say that he was not expecting to see what he saw. A tall, gorgeous brunette opened the door. He looked a little disheveled, his long brown dark hair pulled into a messy bun, and he was wearing a t-shirt, and a pair of shorts. Steve was just starring at the man in front of him, not even noticing his position at first - the man was standing so that his left arm was shielded behind the door frame.

"Can I help you" the strange man asked.

It took Steve a minute to register that the man was speaking to him, he was too caught up in looking at the man's luscious red lips. "Oh, ah, what, sorry?" Great, he was already losing his element of intimidation.

"I said, can I help you? You sorta knocked on my door buddy".

Oh, right. Yeah, um, I, uh, I noticed that you were using my wifi. I wanted to come over here and politely ask you to stop. It is sort of illegal to piggyback wifi".

The man couldn't help but snort, "okay" he said. "Well, as much as I love complete strangers coming over at 2 in the morning and telling me not to use their wifi, I have stuff to get back to".

"Steve. My name is Steve. I live right across from you". He stuck his hand out for the man to shake.

"Right, well, um it was nice to meet you Steve" he said, shaking the blonde's hand. "Night" he said as he closed his door.

"Night" was all Steve could say before the door was shut in his face. ' _Well he seems pleasant'_ he thought sarcastically. He went back to his apartment, shutting and locking the door behind him. He was nice enough to at least let the man use his wifi for the rest of the night - he'd switch the password in the morning. He finished up his spreadsheet and called it a night. He was getting up in three hours to and had a long day of baking ahead of him.

*

It had been a week since Steve's encounter with his neighbor. It was late Sunday night, and he was surfing the web looking at different designs of pastries on Pinterest - he was always looking for new designs and ideas for his pastries. He just finished looking at some cute flower design when his computer notified him that someone was using his wifi again. It might not seem like the biggest crime of the century, but Steve was the type of person to obey laws and didn't like when people broke them or disrespected them. Piggybacking off of someone else's wifi was wrong, no matter how stupid of a thing it was. He worked hard to be able to pay for everything that he has, including his wifi. He didn't even know how he guessed his password. He changed it to "I will call the cops". "He must know how to act" he mumbled to himself as he gained the motivation to go over to the man's apartment again to ask him to stop.

He got up and walked over to the other man's door, taking a deep breath before knocking on his door. The man opened his door again, not looking the least bit surprised to see Steve standing there. "Hello" the man said before Steve could even speak.

"Hi. You're using my wifi again".

"Actually I'm not" he said with a slight smirk.

"Actually you are. I traced the user to this apartment".

"User yes, but that isn't me".

"Then who is it".

As soon as he spoke, a red-headed woman appeared next to Bucky. "Me. Nice to meet you. Thanks for letting me use your wifi" she said with a wink and a smirk.

"I'm not letting you use it. It's illegal to do what you all are doing. Please stop".

"What, are you actually going to call the cops on us like your password entails, punk?" The man looked so confident as he spoke. Little did he know that Steve would actually call the cops if they annoyed him enough.

"Yes actually, I would. Enjoy your night in jail" he said as he turned to walk away, leaving the brunette and redhead standing in the doorway with their mouths hung open.

A minute later Steve heard a knock on his door. He checked the peephole and saw it was his two friendly neighbors, probably there to ask if he called the cops yet. He rolled his eyes before opening the door, looking at them with one eyebrow raised in questioning. "Yes" he asked.

"You didn't actually call the cops did you" the man asked.

"Yeah, we were just messing around. No need to get the cops involved" she spoke.

"No, I didn't. And I won't as long as you two stop. What's your name by the way? I didn't catch it the last time we spoke".

He had to think for a second, ' _do I give him my real name or a fake name_ 'he thought.  "Bucky, my name is Bucky".

A slight smile grew across Steve's lips. "It's nice to meet you Bucky. And you" he asked, turning his attention to the woman.

"None of your business" she replied, turning around and going back to Bucky's apartment.

"Friendly" he deadpanned.

"Well, she doesn't trust people who threaten to call the cops on her over something as silly as a wifi password" Bucky said.

Steve twisted his face, feeling almost bashful about the whole thing. "Yeah, um, I mean just get your own. It's not that much for internet here".

"Will do" he replied, giving a mock salute. "Night neighbor".

"Good night Bucky". Steve closed his door and thought about that little interaction. ' _Did he know I was in the military? Is that why he gave me a mock salute_ ' he thought. He had some questions for his neighbor, but decided to leave it alone. Thankfully he was able to stay up a little longer and be able to sleep in through the morning. He had Monday's off thankfully, having Darcy and Peggy there to run the store.

*

Steve was downright annoyed the next time it happened, but he wasn't shocked. Somehow his neighbor kept hacking into his wifi and using it. ' _He must know how to hack_ 'he thought, because he knew he changed his password again, this time to "Only loser neighbors steal wifi". Begrudgingly he pulled himself off of his couch and headed over to his neighbor's apartment, knocking on the door to summon the would be criminal(s). This time, it was a shorter blond/brown haired main that opened the door.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi… I swear you all populate faster than Catholic bunnies". He didn't realize he said that last part out loud until the shorter man laughed.

"I don't know about all that, but I'm Clint. Nice to meet you Steve".

He blanched at Clint, not really knowing how he knew his name. "How did you, uh-"

"Bucky told me. It's me taking your wifi this time. Sorry 'bout that dude" he said, taking a bit of the cereal that he had in his hands.

"Wait a minute" he said, trying to get things straight in his head. "Am I on rotation or something? I mean, you guys only use my wifi once a week. What about the rest of the week" he asked, curious if they were piggybacking off of everyone or just him. If so, he highly doubt any of his neighbors would notice, so why not just keep using theirs.

"Look at that" Bucky said, appearing behind Clint. "Captain here finally caught on. I guess our little charade is up, huh" he said, a smile dancing on his lips.

Steve's face instantly dropped at being called Captain. It had been three years since he'd gotten out of the army, and no one except Peggy calls him Captain. He straightened his shoulders, his chest buffing out naturally in the process. "What did you just call me" he asked seriously, his tone leaving no room for nonsense.

Clint took a step back out of reflex, not knowing what Steve was going to do. Bucky straightened himself up to, a knowing smile still on his lips. "I believe I called you Captain. You were a captain, correct? Retired, what, three years ago?'

"Listen, I don't know who you are or how you know that, but leave me alone. And stop using my wifi".

"I don't understand, what is a retired Army Captain doing owning a bakery?"

Steve didn't even respond, he just turned around and walked away. He changed his password to "None of your goddamn business is what". He immediately called Tony to ask for two favors.

Thankfully Tony never sleeps, so he answered his phone almost instantly. "Steve, friend, how are you? I hope well. When are you coming by with some of those famous pastries of yours? Don't you miss me".

No matter how annoying or fast-talking Tony can be, he always brings a smile to Steve's lips. "Yes, Tony, I miss you. Maybe if you're real nice I'll bring some buy this weekend".

"Great, now whatchya need, Cap?" Tony was one of the few people who ever called him Cap. Him, Darcy, Peggy, and Sam were the only ones who did.

"I need a favor… Actually, I need to favors".

"Name 'em".

Steve finished asking Tony for his two favors, and felt completely satisfied after the phone call. He slept like a baby that night.

*

Steve was actually prepared for the fourth time. He explained to Tony his situation, and Tony upped Steve's computer security, making it impossible for anyone (except Tony of course) to hack. What's the point of being great friends with Tony Stark if you don't at least get the best cyber security and technology out there? This is why Steve wasn't surprised when he heard a loud knocking on his door that Friday night. He opened it to a very confused and slightly annoyed Bucky and an even more confused redhead. "Can I help you" he asked innocently.

"Yeah, how did you block us? We can't use your wifi. What the hell, man?"

"Oh, whatever do you mean?" Steve was great at playing innocent, it got him through some tough situations when he was younger.

"I can't hack into your wifi" the redhead said with utter annoyance.

"My apologies Ms. Romanoff, but my wifi is not yours to hack or use. Same goes for your Sergeant Barnes".

They both stared at him like he just told every kid on the planet that Santa Claus wasn't real. They were so shocked, they didn't know what to say so they just stared at him.

"If you'll excuse me, I have work to get back to. Enjoy your evening" he said, closing his door. Before he got it completely closed, a hand and foot were wedged between it and the frame, stopping it from shutting.

"How did you our names?" the redhead asked.

"You might have friends in high places Ms. Romanoff, but as do I. I don't take kindly to being spied on, nor stolen from. I would have expected better from a former Sergeant and a Shield agent. Good night" he said, shutting the door in their faces. Victory felt so good and satisfying that Steve actually did a little victory dance behind his door. He didn't feel bad, after all, his neighbor started this whole thing.

*

The next time Steve saw Bucky was in his bakery, conveniently named "Stars and Stripes Shield". Steve just put out the freshest batch of blueberry and strawberry muffins, a shop favorite, when Bucky walked in. "What are you doing here". He sounded tired and not in the mood for whatever it was that his neighbor was going to say.

"What? Can't a man come in just to buy some pastries" he asked.

"No. Whatever it is that you have to say, I don't care".

Peggy looked over from the cash register and took note of what was happening. Like a good friend, she walked over to where Steve was and turned her attention to the man standing in front of the counter. "May I help you, sir" she asked in her beautiful English accent.

"Yes actually. I wanted a dozen of the Stars and Stripes danishes please.

"Of course". She gave Steve a looked that said 'box those up'. "I'll ring you over here" she said, moving towards the cash register. Steve brought the boxed pastries over and then turned around to walk back to the kitchen.

Bucky was about to say something, but Peggy immediately cut him off. "That will be ten dollars" she said, raising her eyebrow at him. Peggy was smart, and she had been friends with Steve since he first joined the army all those years ago. She knew exactly when he wasn't in the mood to deal with people, and this happened to be one of those times. Bucky handed her the money and she passed him the box of pastries. "Have a splendid day" she said with a  smile.

As soon as Bucky left, Peggy went back to where Steve was and made him explain the situation. After Steve was done explaining, Peggy couldn't help but laugh at him. "You honestly went over there because they were using your wifi? Always so dramatic, Steve. But it is interesting that you stumbled upon a Shield agent and a former Sergeant".

"Yeah. It just took me by surprise you know. And did you notice it on him" he asked.

"Of course I noticed. I was in the Army for heaven's sake. What of it?"

"He lost it in combat. I kind of feel bad now for being mean and threatening to call the cops".

"Oh Steven, bugger off. It was not your fault what happened to him. You didn't even know him in the army. That is not your to feel bad for. He seems to be doing just fine with the metal arm, maybe a tad self-conscious, but fine nonetheless. And, you personally know the man who gave him that new arm. Tony did a great thing for him".

Taking in a deep breath, he released it, his shoulder slumping with it. "I guess you're right Peg. I was kind of being a jerk though. And you're right, Tony did do a great thing for him. Knowing Tony, he'd probably want Bucky to go back to Stark Tower for a check-up and tinker with the arm some".

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right. And Tony probably would like to tinker with it. He loves tinkering with any machine. You should get him down here to tinker with the espresso machine to get it to work properly. And ask him out for coffee or something".

"I'll let him know you require his presence. And why would I ask Tony out for coffee?"

"Not Tony, you silly man. You're neighbor, James. Ask him out for coffee to make up for being a bugger".

"Oh… I suppose I could do that. Do you think he'll want to? I mean, I did sort of ask Tony to spy into them and tell me what he found".

"Oh Steven, serious as usual. I do not think he'll mind. Like you said, he looked into you first. You just played the game a bit better than he did. No shame in that. Now that that is clear, we need more Stars and Stripes pastries. Your neighbor took our last dozen".

"Yes ma'am".

*

Later that night Steve returned home from the bakery. He was tired, but at least he had the left over Stars and Stripes danishes - they were his favorite. He set his bag down in the kitchen and knew what he had to do. Peggy set forth a mission for him, and by golly he was going to complete it. He walked over to Bucky's door, raising his hand to knock three times before he gathered enough strength to do so. "Hold on, I'm commin'" was all he heard before Bucky opened the door a moment later.

"Um, hi" he said, not really knowing what Steve was wanting.

"Hi. I'm Steve" he said, panicking and not really knowing how to ask Bucky out for coffee.

"Yeah, I know your name, remember. We have met before. What do you want?"

"Oh, uh, right" he said, full on blushing now, the red spreading from his cheeks to his ears. "I was um, I was curious if… you wanted to uh get coffee sometime".

Bucky looked at him like he just grew a second head right in front of him. "Why would I want to get coffee with you?"

"I feel bad for being kind of a jerk about the whole wifi thing, and maybe a  little about the spying on your life thing". He looked so uncomfortable and out of his element. Usually Steve was confident and sure of himself, but around Bucky, all of that went out the window.

He thought about his offer for a second before answering hi. "I s'ppose you could buy me coffee sometime to make up for it, punk".

"Punk" he asked, smile already on his face. "I don't know, you keep that attitude up and maybe you won't get your coffee, jerk".

"Jerk, huh? I guess I can live with that. I guess I should properly introduce myself. Hi, I'm Bucky, nice to meet you" he said, sticking his hand out for Steve to shake.

Blushing and smiling, Steve did the same, shaking hands with Bucky and introducing himself. "Hi, I'm Steve, nice to meet you".

"So neighbor, when are you free to buy me that cup of coffee" he asked, still smiling at Steve.

"Um, tomorrow actually. I'm off tomorrow, so if you want, we could always head over to a coffee stop and grab some, you know, coffee".

"Sounds like a plan. There's this coffee shop about two blocks down from here. It's called Winter's. They have good coffee. We can walk over tomorrow, maybe around, let's say 11:30?"

"That sounds perfect. See you tomorrow. Buck".

"Night Steve".

"Night"

*

The next day, Steve met Bucky in the hallway in between their apartments and walked down to Winter's coffee shop. Steve ordered a plain black coffee with just a hint of cream. Bucky ordered the same, but got more cream and definitely added sugar into his. He always got his iced. They sat down in a corner table, drinking their coffee's and getting to know one another.

"So, I'm guessing your friend Natasha was the one to pull that intel on me?" he asked.

"Yeah. She likes knowing my neighbors, especially ones who threaten to call the police on me. I met her long before my Army days. She's my best friend, a bit over protective at times, but I love her. What about you? Who do you know that could gather that kind of intel?"

"I um…" Steve was actually blushing. He figured he'd after to tell him how he found out. "I actually know Tony Stark. He's sort of one of best friends. I called in the favor to him".

Bucky almost chocked on his coffee. "The Tony Stark? The billionaire Tony Stark?"

"Yeah, that Tony Stark".

"Wow…" Bucky had no clue Steve knew him.

"Yeah… Not be awkward or forward or anything, but Tony said for me to tell you that anytime you want an upgrade on the arm, to just stop by his tower. He loves to tinker" he said, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Tony Stark wants to tinker with my arm? It's not a toy".

"I know that" he said quickly. "He knows that too. He just figured it's been a few years so if there was anything wrong with it or anything, to just stop by and he'd fix it, that's all. I swear he wasn't trying to be mean about it or anything. Tony has a soft spot for helping soldiers, trust me".

"Yeah, uh, okay. Sure. So, how did you end up owning a bakery if you don't mind me asking?"

Steve couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, that. I um, I bought it once I got back from the army. Me and Peggy, the woman you met yesterday, came back at the same time. I've always loved to bake and we sort of wanted a job were people weren't shooting at us and things weren't exploding around us. A bakery seemed like the perfect job".

"Yeah, not many people shooting at you here I suppose".

"No, no there's not. What about you? What are you up to these days besides stealing your neighbor's wifi?" he joked.

"I actually teach self-defense classes and boxing lessons down at the gym that's a few blocks from here. My skill set wasn't really one most people are looking for if you know what I mean".

"I know. It's tough sometimes".

"It is. But I'm taking it one day at a time. By the way" he said, getting a sly smile on his face, "I do have my own wifi".

"What? Why were you piggybacking mine then?" Steve was so confused.

"I was bored. I saw your wifi name and I felt the need to do it. Sorry about that. I was just having some fun. Mine's name is Red Star if that helps any. I just got bored and felt compelled to be a little shit once I saw the name your wifi".

Steve threw his head back laughing. He couldn't believe that after all this time, Bucky had his own wifi but was just bored and wanted to challenge the person who's wifi name asked them to not steal. "That's hilarious" he said, getting himself under control. "Good to know that you have your own".

"Yup" he said, taking a sip of his coffee. Bucky felt proud of himself. He's always been a little prankster, and he's glad that his neighbor is okay with it. "I guess I have to use mine now since someone put up the impenetrable firewall blocking anyone hacking it".

"That is all thanks to Tony. He helped me out with that one. Perks of knowing him I guess. How's your coffee?"

"S'good. How's yours?"

"It's good. I'm glad we decided to do this and actually properly meet each other".

"Same. I s'ppose I should fall into order around you, you being a Captain and all" he joked.

"Nah, no need. We're both out. How's about we just work on being friends".

"I'd like that, punk".

"I'd like that too, jerk".

They finished their coffee's and walked back to their apartments together. They did an awkward hug when they finally got to their doors and parted ways. This was the beginning of an oddly beautiful friendship.


End file.
